goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha A. L.
'''Samantha A. Luttrell '''is a business friendly character from GoAnimate. She wears red shirt and yellow shirt. She is a cousin of Sierra. Bio Full Name: Samantha Andrew Luttrell Gender: Female Born: September 26, 2006 (9/26/2006) Birthplace: China Age: 11 Nationality: American-Japanese (formerly)-Chinese (most of the time her other nationality is more Chinese than Japanese) Religion: Roman Catholic, Protestant Signature colour: Brown, Brownish orange, Coffee brown, Hot coffee brown, Seashell brown, Chocolate brown (Note: Her hair color) Other names: McCall, Ashley, Kayla, Sophie Note: THIS IS FAKE!!! Likes * Cooking * Knitting * Gardening * Writing * Fishing * Learning * Hiking * Photography * Biowatching * Hunting * Sewing * Exercising * Scrapbooking * Woodworking * Geocaching * Crocheting * Stamp collecting * Drawing * Sketching * Doodle * Cycling * Shopping * Baking * Homebrewing * Dancing * Coin collecting * Computer programming * Pottery * Embroidery * Camping * Parachuting * Archery * Quilting * Brewing * Backpacking * Running * Rollerskating * Juggling * Model building * Snowboarding * Painting * Oil painting * Sand painting * Abstract painting * Surrealism painting * Sunbathing * English * Language * Mathematics * Science * History * Culture * Geography * Biography * Biology * Earth Science * Geology * Technology * Society * Philosophy * PS4 * XBOX 360 * Wii U * Game Boy Advance * Mobile Legends * Rules of Survival * Six Flags * Religion * Church * Jesus * Mary * God * Heaven * McDonalds * Burger King * Taco Bell * Pizza Hut * Supermacs * Starbucks * Chinese food * Italian food * Italian restaurant * Chinese restaurant * Good users * Non-troublemakers * Being ungrounded * Origami * Clash of Clans * Clash Royale * Scribblenauts * Stitching * Back stitch * Stem stitch * Chain stitch * Satin stitch * Whip stitch * Cross stitch * Chess * Checkers * Battleship * Swimming * Surfing * Yo-yoing * Yoga * Astronomy * Astrology * Amateur astronomy * Triathlon * Frisbee * Playing music * Pop music * Electronic music * Dance music * Electro-pop music * Old music * Jazz music * Indie music * Classical music * Folk music * Checkers * Chinese checkers * Go * Mahjong * Learning Chinese * Chinese stuffs / culture * Japanese stuffs / culture (Note: Most of the time she likes Chinese stuffs / culture than Japanese culture) * Using / Playing computer * Driving / Riding a bike * Minecraft * Roblox * Scribblenauts * GoAnimate * GoAnimate logic * Watching TV * Amazing World Of Gumball * Oggy And The Cockroaches * Tom And Jerry * Tom And Jerry Show * Tom And Jerry Tales * Mr. Bean * Kayaking Dislikes * Being grounded * Punishments * Punishments days * Wearing nappies (of course) * Arrested * Military schools * Jail * Prison * Hell * Being suspended * Getting detention * Being expelled She have Musical Instruments * Piano * Organ * Harpsichord * Clavichord * Trumpet * Trombone * French Horn * Tuba * Flute * Clarinet * Oboe * Piccolo * English Horn * Saxophone * Bassoon * Contrabassoon * Bagpipes * Recorder * Pan flute * Violin * Viola * Cello * Double Bass * Guitar * Ukulele * Electric guitar * Bass guitar * Mandolin * Banjo * Harp * Cymbals * Drum * Bass drum * Snare drum * Drum kit * Bongo drum * Conga drum * Maracas * Cabasa * Triangle * Tambourine * Guiro * Tabla * Xylophone * Marimba * Balafon * Glockenspiel bells * Vibraphone * Bell * Handbell * Jingle bell * Sleigh bell * Cowbell * Carillon * Harmonica * Jew's harp * Sampler * Turntable * Ethnic drums * Ethnic pads Weapons * Gavel * Baseball Bat * Hammer * Syringe * Scalpel * Saw * Drill * Ninja Star * Shuriken * Kunai * Chakram * Bow and Arrow * Crossbow * Catapult * Knife * Military Knife * Throwing Knife * War Hammer * Mljönir * Dagger * Sword * Katana * Cutlass * Halberd * Spear * Buster sword * Chainsaw * Machete * Spiky Bat * Tomahawk * Axe * Hatchet * Pickaxe * Giant axe * Sawblade Names in different languages English: Samantha Andrew Luttrell Spanish: (Put a name here) French: (Put a name here) Italian: (Put a name here) German: (Put a name here) Portuguese: (Put a name here) Dutch: (Put a name here) Polish: (Put a name here) Russian: (Put a name here) Chinese: (Put a name here) Japanese: (Put a name here) Korean: (Put a name here) Filipino: (Put a name here) Sprites I. Samantha in her new (outside) dressCategory:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Americans Category:American People Category:2006 births Category:September births Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:26th day of month births Category:Polymaths Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Japanese-Americans Category:Chinese-Japanese-Americans Category:Year of the dog births Category:Business Friendly Characters